Swap
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: When Owen finds a large coin in the pocket of a dead alien it really mixs the team up.
1. Chapter 1

**Swap:**

Chapter One-

"Ianto, you and Owen go around back and enter through the back door. Gwen you and Tosh go through the garage, I'll take the front door. If that thing attacks, shot first ask questions later, do not, let it touch you!" Jack ordered, everyone nodded and split up, going their separate ways. Jack through the front door, Owen and Ianto round back, Tosh and Gwen through the garage after Tosh managed to get it open after messing with the device in her hand. Their guns were raised. Tosh and Gwen walked around the car,  
>"Looks like the someone's in" Tosh noted.<br>Gwen didn't answer but she didn't need to. She tapped her ear piece,  
>"Jack" she said. "There's a car in here, someones inside."<br>"Got it" Jack said, "I'm in. Looks clear down here." He meet Owen and Ianto in the kitchen and they walked up stairs, single file. Gwen and Tosh entered through a door in the side. They scooped out the rest of the down stairs. No one in the dinning room, no one in the games room, the bathroom was clear too. They followed the others upstairs. Keeping their eyes open, not daring to blink for even a second.

They were hunting something Jack called a Fraennian, he said they are poisonous to humans if bare skin comes in contact all the time they're alive, so every team member was wearing gloves. Fraennians have weak legs and they can't talk at all. Once on the top landing they split up again, Owen and the girls going left and Jack and Ianto going right. There were four bedrooms and a bathroom. Gwen looked into the first room. Clear. Tosh the second. Clear. Owen looked into the bathroom. Clear. Ianto the third room.  
>"I got him!" Ianto shouted. "He's in here!"<br>The rest of the team came running towards Ianto's voice and joined him in the doorway. The Fraennian wasn't there but the man who lived there was. On the floor, laying there. Owen lowered his gun and ran over. There was no sign of the Fraennian anywhere. They looked over at Owen and the man.  
>"He's not dead but he is out cold. Come on, help me get him up."<br>Then suddenly the wardrobe door open and the alien stepped out.  
>"Owen, look out!"<br>BANG!BANG!BANG!  
>The Fraennian fell down dead. They packed the dead body into the first SUV, Gwen and Tosh then drove the SUV back to the hub. Jack, Ianto and Owen followed them in the next SUV with the other man in the back with Owen.<p>

When they got back to the Hub they put the Fraennian and man in the medical bay. Owen said he would do the autopsy later, right now he had to try and get the man to wake up. Ianto went off to make Coffee and Jack was pretending to do paper work and Gwen and Tosh were watching Owen. Jack eventually came down to watch as well and Ianto was handing out coffee and about to head down to the archives when the man woke up. Looking around him and then down at himself and smiling. He looked back up at everyone around him and jumped.  
>"Welcome back" Owen said, looking at the man strangely. "Can we have your name please."<br>The man didn't say anything, he reached out for Owen fiercely making Owen jump, but when nothing happened Owen freed himself and looked at the man again.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>Again no answer. Owen picked up a device on the table not to far away and he held it up to the man while it buzzed and then Owen cursed and put the thing down.  
>"This isn't who we think it is" he said. Letting out a sigh and turning back to the man, looking into his eyes with a torch. "I don't know how but that Fraennian of yours, manged to leave his body and put himself in this man's body. The thing you shot back at the house was an innocent man."<p>

...

They sat around in the conferrence room, looking at each other but saying nothing. They just sipped at their coffee's and tried to think of an explanation.  
>"How did this happen?" Jack asked, standing before them and demanding an explanation. He'd just killed an innocent man and he wanted answers. The man they'd killed was trapped inside an aliens body and he must have been confused and scared and they just shot him and now he wanted to know how it happened.<br>"I don't know. Maybe if I dissect the dead body, I'll find something, but, you never know" Owen said.  
>"Do it!" Jack said, Owen got up and left, everyone else remained seated. He took a few deep breaths, trying to decided what to do next. "Ianto, go down to the archives and see if you can find a file on the Fraennians. Tosh see if there have been any reports of UFO sightings, if there's one, theres bound to be more. Gwen, see if you can find anything about the people who live in that house, I want to know who that man is and if he had any family."<br>Then they all left and Jack fell into his seat. This was going to be a pain the ass. He ran a hand through his hair, what were they going to do now? There was an alien in a human body down in the cells and it couldn't talk. So, they had to think of another form of communication.

Jack went down to the archives, at the moment he was feeling very low of himself but talking to Ianto always made him feel better. He sauntered down into the archives, his feet hitting the floor heavily, his hands in his pockets. He saw Ianto pulling out the file and he cleared his throat to get the young mans attention.  
>"I have the file for you" Ianto smiled, holding it up so Jack could see it.<br>Jack smiled back at him and turned, leaning against the wall and letting out a deep breath. Ianto watched him, his face blank but he was concerned for the older man. Jack rarely came down to the archives unless he was going to invite Ianto up into his office. Jack didn't look like he was in the mood for any of that and Ianto was sure the team was still there too. Jack at least had the common decency to send the others home or make sure they were out and would be for a long time.  
>"Are alright, Jack?" Ianto asked, although he hadn't called Jack sir for a few weeks during work hours (what he said while they were in Jacks bunker was no one else's business.) it still felt weird to say it.<br>Jack turned his eyes to Ianto and pushed of the wall, walking over to him slowly, his eyes never leaving Ianto's.  
>"If Owen is right, about the alien and the man then... We killed an innocent man today" Jack told him.<p>

He was clearly really beaten up about this. They had shot innocent people before, never on purpose of course, through confusion and someone getting in the way. More times than not, the person survived. This was one of the times when it just didn't work and it was too late. Jack always felt bad when those things happened. Someone had remind him it wasn't his fault and it usually either Ianto or Gwen, Gwen only did it when Ianto didn't get there first. Ianto smiled at Jack reassuringly,  
>"There's no way any of us could have known that in time to save him. Lets focus on figuring out what to do next."<br>Jack took the file from Ianto and slung his arm around his shoulders and they walked back up into the main hub area. Tosh said there had been no sighting recently and Gwen was printing out a file on the man they found. Owen came up a little while later, saying he'd found something in the aliens pocket that he wanted a second opinion on. They all looked at the thing in Owens hand. It was a small circle shaped piece of metal, the same size as a large coin. Jack took it from him, and examined it. It was pure silver, heavy and smooth. There were several other circles on it, he held it flat in his hand and put one of his fingers on outer circle, moving it clockwise.

The next thing everyone knew they were opening eyes that they didn't remember closing and getting up off the floor, moaning and groaning because they all had headaches. Then they all looked at each other and screamed. They had all swapped bodies and now they looked down at themselves.  
>"Ianto, I'm in your body and not in the way I was yesterday."<br>"Well, at least we know who Jack is... Looks like I'm... Oh, for god sake, I'm you, Harkness."  
>"Look's like I'm Tosh"<br>"I'm Gwen"  
>"That means I'm Owen then, doesn't it. Terrific."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Swap:**

Chapter Two-

Every member of the team looked down at the body they was in and then over at their own bodies. This was too weird, even for Torchwood. They'd been shot, stabbed, poisoned, chased by cannibals, seen the dead come back to life, gone back through time, been possessed by aliens and two members of the team had been pregnant. One was Gwen and the other was Jack, but they had never swapped bodies with other team members, although worse things could have happened. How were they going to go to the toilet? What about going home, Gwen couldn't go home looking like Tosh and she wasn't about to let whoever was in her body go home to Rhys either. It was going to be a long day.  
>"Okay" came Ianto's voice above the rest, everyone turned to look at Ianto's body, who they knew very well to be Jack. "I'm Jack... Which one of you is Ianto?"<br>The right hand on Owens body went up.  
>"Okay, Ianto's Owen, Owen, where are you?"<br>"I'm you" Came the American accent. It turns out the voice comes with the body.  
>"Right, Gwen, where are you?"<br>Toshiko's hand went up.  
>"Gwen's Toshiko, so that leaves Tosh inside Gwen" Those words did not sound pleasant, even from the welsh accent that was Ianto's voice. "There's a sentence I never thought I'd say."<p>

Everyone rolled their eyes, even in a situation like this Captain Jack Harkness was cracking jokes. Owen picked the alien thing up off of the floor and passed to Jack.  
>"Is this body switching, usually a power these Fraennians have?" The American accent asked.<br>"No" the welsh accent replied. "Owen, go and finish the autopsy. Toshiko, I need you to examine this, figure out what it is, where it came from and if there's a way to reverse it's effects. As much as I love Ianto's body, I'm sure he properly wants it back. Gwen, Ianto, with me in the conferrence room, we need to look over these files."  
>Jacks body went down to the medical bay, Gwen's body went to Tosh's work station. It was a strange sight. They looked out of the glass as the two other team members down below them.<br>"It's strange isn't it?" Gwen said. "There's me, at Tosh's work station, typing away and down there, in the medical bay is Jack cutting open an alien. We've done a lot of odd things but at least we've always done them in our own bodies."  
>Jack smiled but neither he nor Ianto made the effort to reply. It felt weird to talk and hear someone else's voice speak.<br>"I can't go home to Rhys looking like this and I can't send Tosh home to him either" she contuied after no one replied to her the first time.  
>"If we're not finished by the end of the day, we'll have to all spend the night here" Jack replied. Although he wasn't quite sure how that would work out. Him and Ianto usually slept in the same bed if Ianto spent the night in the Hub but, Jack was in Ianto's body and Ianto was in Owens, it would be too weird wouldn't it. And he wouldn't pull his body into bed with him because it wasn't Ianto. Gwen was right, this was strange. They started looking at the mans file.<p>

His name was Dafydd Kerr, he worked as a judge, had four kids called Sion, Nia, Morgan and Haf. He had a wife called Ceri, who works as a teachers assistant. He was 42 years old, lived in Cardiff for 20 years, moved there when he was 22, after his parents divorced, formally lived in Newport. Got married when he was 29. Moved houses twice since he moved to Cardiff, has a holiday house in the country side. It was a very boring file, by the looks of things he was an ordinary guy who did ordinary things. Nothing in his file stood out about his life. So why did the alien choose him? Could have just been convenance. The rift had been active near the house, it all made sense.

Fraennian file: Hostile when confused, threatened or ill. Have grey, clammy skin, pointy ears, orange eyes, claws at the end of their fingers, webbed toes, wear no shoes. Males have brown hair and females have red hair, holes for ears. They don't wear shoes, they have very hard skin and a good sense of hearing but terrible eye sight and no sense of smell. They come from the Barton Galaxy on the planet Fraen. They can't speak and have more or less no ability to communicate at all.

Now all they needed to know was why the Fraennian was acting the way it was, why it wanted to get into a human body... What it was doing with the coin that made them all swap bodies. Jacks body came bursting into the room, the apron splattered with blood and various other body juices no one wanted identified.  
>"What did you find?" Jack asked, looking up at himself. Damn, Gwen was right, this was weird. But he did look good.<br>"Our Fraennian friend had a very weak heart, it was killing him" Owen announced removing his apron and hanging it up. He looked over at himself, or Ianto in his body. This was too weird for him. Way too weird. That was his body, only he wasn't in it. He was in Jacks body. And Ianto wasn't Ianto, Ianto was Jack. He was Jack. Gwen was Tosh and Tosh was Gwen... It was going to take a while to get used to that.  
>"Right, I'm going to go and see if Gwen - uh, Tosh found anything about are piece of alien tech" JackIanto go up and walked out of the room, down the stairs and over to Tosh's work station where Gwen's body was hard at work.  
>"What have you found?" he asked.<br>"Hi Ianto... I mean Jack. I'm sorry"  
>"It's okay, it'll take a while. I called you Gwen by mistake. So, have you found everything?"<br>"Not really. These things are rare, theres hardly any information on them at all and they all look different, therefore they work in different ways and are reversed in different ways, theres only pits on information scattered around and I haven't yet found anything about a circle shaped one. Some of them have permanent effects, some have temporary effect, some are gender specif, some aren't. It might take a while, I'm sorry" Tosh/Gwen said, her voice low as if she was disappointed in herself.  
>"That's alright. Why don't you take a break, I'll get Ianto to order some food and we can get back to this in about half an hour. It's a lot to take in all at once" he put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. She nodded and got up from her work station and seated herself in the sitting area not to far away from the work stations. Ianto and Gwen walked out too. Jack told him to order food, Ianto nodded and walked a little way away from the team, getting orders before dialing the desired number. Looks like everyone was up for some Chinese food. Jack took a seat as well and Owen went to go and put the body away.<p>

As Owen walked back over, he caught sight of the strange body swapping technology abandoned on Tosh's desk and he walked over to it. Picking it up to examine it and then, before anyone had the chance to get up and stop him, he moved the outer circle on it with his finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Swap:**

Chapter Three-

Owen becomes Gwen

Gwen becomes Ianto

Ianto becomes Tosh

Tosh becomes Jack

Jack becomes Owen

Once again there was a moan of pain as the team rose up from where they'd fallen asleep and put a hand on their heads, their headaches now much worse. They all looked around at themselves, great, they'd changed again, but who was it this time?  
>"Owen!" Came the loud shout, it was Owens voice that shouted his own name but everyone guessed that it wasn't Owen at all. Gwen's head snapped up, looking at Owen, trying to act innocent.<br>"For god sake Owen, you don't touch alien tech without clearing it with me first, that was a rookie move!"  
>It looked like Jack was in Owens body now.<br>"Owen, which one are you?"  
>With a sigh, Gwen's hand went up. Owen was in Gwen's body. That was terrific.<br>"Looks like your back to being inside Gwen" at least his snarky comments weren't gone yet.  
>"Fuck you Jack!"<br>"Ianto, where are you?" Jack asked, crossing his arms and waiting for someone hand to go up.  
>"I'm here" Tosh's voice and hand went up.<br>Things just got weirder. Ianto was now in Tosh's body.  
>"Where's Tosh?"<br>"I'm here" Jack's hand went up.  
>Tosh was in Jack's body, Ianto was in Tosh's body. Jack was Owen and Owen was Gwen. Gwen must be in Ianto's body. Now some of them had swapped genders too. This was even worse than before. Going to the toilet was going to be a lot harder now.<p>

"If you need to pee, I suggest you do it now before someone switches again! Tosh, I want you to keep looking for away to reverse this. I want my body back. Ianto, put this in the archives, keep it safe. Do not let anyone touch it and for gods sake, don't try and reverse it without knowing what you're doing! Gwen, help Tosh. Owen, I want to see you, in my office!"  
>This was strange, Owen was giving orders, Tosh was going down the archives. Jack and Ianto were at Tosh and Gwen's work stations looking for information. Owen and Gwen were in Jacks office, arguing. Owen explained that he though maybe, if he turned it the other way, it would reverse the effects. Jack put his face in his hands and let out a deep breath. It didn't work that way, you didn't touch alien tech if you didn't know how it worked. He just hoped there was a way to reverse it. There had to be and now they had to figure out what to do with the alien that was in the cells. Should they keep it? Should they kill it? Try and send it back to it's own world? It was going to be a very long day. It was already 16:30. Four more hours and it would the end of a days work but no one could go home. Gwen wasn't going to go home looking like Ianto and Jack knew Gwen wouldn't let Owen go home to Rhys either, no one knows what Owen could do or say to him.<p>

Jack and Owen (Gwen and Owen) came out of Jack's office, their conversation loud and drawing attention.  
>"So, if you got pregnant, in that body. Would it be you that was getting pregnant and you would be pregnant when back in your own body, or would Gwen's body be pregnant and would she feel it when she was back in her own body?" Jack asked, rubbing his head in confusion.<br>"Leave up to Jack to ask the important questions" the thick welsh accent spoke up.  
>"I was just curoise, Ianto... T- O - Who ever you are"<br>"It's me, Gwen" said the voice, in a huff, turning back to the screen in front of her.  
>Jack shrugged and turned back to Owen, waiting for any answer.<br>"Logically, I'd say that Gwen would still be pregnant but I'm not willing to have sex with you and see if I'm right. If I'm wrong, I'll suffer for it and having sex with myself while someone else is in my body and I'm in a girls body, it weird and wrong on so many different levels!"  
>Jack laughed, moving over to stand by Ianto's body, who he now remembered to be Gwen, watching what she was doing.<br>"Anything?"  
>"I'm afraid not."<p>

Then he turned to Tosh who was in his body, he was technically talking to himself. This made him feel crazy.  
>"I don't have anything either, I'm afraid Jack. It would appear that this thing has never been used and noted before... I can't find anything and I've been at it for hours."<p>

It didn't look like this was going to lighten up anytime soon. He wet down to find Ianto in the archives. Part of him wanted to kiss Ianto, it was Ianto, his lover, the one who always made everything better. But he wasn't in his own body anymore. He was in Tosh's body, it was going to be strange kissing Tosh and even if he didn't mind it, Ianto would. This was far to weird for any of them to even think about sex, even Jack and that was saying something. He waited in the doorway, watching for a few seconds, thinking how strange it was to see Tosh straightening up the archives.  
>"Am I the only one who thinks this is weird?" he asked at last, graping Ianto's attention at last as the manwoman turned away from the files he/she was organizing.  
>"No" the voice replied. Walking over. JacksOwens eyes darted over Tosh's body quickly. Arguing the pros and cons about kissing Tosh. It was still Ianto in there just a different body and since when was gender or body type a problem for Jack? Never. Eventually he thought: 'Fuck it, everything is worth a try once!'  
>And he lent in, kissing him softly and only quickly. Just to see what it was like and he pulled back to see the eyes opposite him shocked, confused and a little put off.<br>"That was weird" Ianto said.  
>"Too weird" Jack agreed, gesturing towards the archive door, inviting Ianto to leave first and then following him<p>

The others were watching them on the archives.  
>"He just kiss her-him... Ianto, in Tosh's body. While in my body. Sick bastard, he doesn't give it up for anyone does he?"<br>"Leave them alone. I think it's sweet. Even though they are in different bodies, they can still show affection, it just shows that what they look like is not the only thing they are attracted too."  
>"It's still weird"<br>"I have to agree with Gwen, I think it's sweet too. Strange to see, but sweet."  
>The other two came up from the archives and looked at the others.<br>"Looks like we'll be spending the night here until we can figure out how to reverse this. Still nothing, girls?" Jack/Owen asked.

The two girls shook their head and turned back to their screens.  
>"Where are we going to sleep genius?" OwenGwen asked.  
>"I don't need to sleep, so Ianto will be in my bed. As for the rest of you, you can argue it out" he told them, walking down to the cells to check on their new alien.<p>

Just watching the alien in a human body was weird. The alien was already asleep but it slept while doing a head stand. That's how Fraenians slept but seeing a human do it, was the weirdest thing ever to witness. It was clear it was asleep and didn't just have it's eyes closed was because it was snoring and muttering it's restless sleep. When it toppled over, it woke up, startled by Jack presence.  
>"How do we reverse it?" Jack asked, "the body swapper how do we reverse it's effects?"<br>'It got you!' the alien thought. 'It got you.'  
>But the alien didn't say anything. He just smiled and laughed silently.<br>'You can't shoot me, pretty boy' he contuied in his head. 'You shoot me and you have nothing.'  
>Jack just stared, his eyes showing how determined he really was. The alien just started back at him. His gaze cold and off putting, almost ominous and slightly sinister. His face was blank. He was showing not regret or remorse or even guilt. He didn't seem to care at all. Jack had to admit, all his team were safe, they weren't injured at all. They weren't sick. They were just in someone else's body. Strange but so far no dangerous. Eventually the alien got bored of the staring contest and went back to sleep. Jack let out a low, angry, frustrated grown and stormed back up stairs. Glancing at the clock, 17:24.<br>"Ianto..." he called. "Some take out, would be nice."  
>"Sure" Tosh's head bobbed up and down in answer.<br>"Pizza, please."  
>Ianto didn't have to ask what everyone wanted, he'd ordered pizza enough times to know what they all ate. He took himself to one side and called the pizza place. Tosh, ordering lunch. Was this ever going to get easier.<br>"Girls, found anything?" Jack asked.  
>"No, sorry Jack."<br>"Fine. Take a break, yeah. We'll pick it up in the morning. If we're still in each others bodies then we'll start again. Tosh, you said some of these things had temporary effects. Is there anyway to tell which ones are permanent, which ones aren't?"  
>"I didn't look that far into it, I'll have a look" Tosh turned back the work station but Jack called her away.<br>"No... We'll bring it tomorrow if it hasn't worn off by morning."  
>IantoTosh came jogging back over and said dinner will be there in 10 minutes. Did anyone want a coffee?  
>Everyone wanted coffee.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Swap:**

Chapter Four-

Gwen (who was in Ianto's body) took the phone that was in her pocket and then remembered that it wasn't hers and raised the question about everyone giving their phones to the right person, she needed to get a message to Rhys.

**Hi love, I'm sorry but I might not make it home tonight. Things are quite hectic here, I'll see you when I can. - Gwen xxx**

She read the text before pressing send and her heart broke a little at the thought that, if this couldn't be reversed, she might never be able to face Rhys again. They all sat down in the conference room with their food after Ianto went up into the tourist office to get it, and tried to act as if nothing was wrong, chatting about anything that wasn't related to their current situation. Talking as though they were still in their bodies and everything was fine. But they were all slightly worried that they might not be able to reverse all this and they were stuck in someone else's body, unable to face their families. Gwen could never face Rhys again, it wouldn't be the same for Jack and Ianto because although it is the same person on the inside, they got so used to the other persons body that it was weird to hold a different one. But, they didn't talk about that. They spoke about other things instead. Things that were happier to talk about. Like something Gwen watched on TV and then hearing Owen moan about how she watched so much rubbish. Tosh would mumble 'that's why I don't watch TV' and Ianto would start talking about his passion for silent movies and Jack would talk about how he worked on the set of City Lights and met Charlie Chaplin at which point Ianto almost slapped him for not mentioning it before.

Ianto forced all kinds of information out of him. Jack said they weren't close. He only worked on the set as an assistant and could only tell him the little things. About how Charlie always went on about sound filming and how he would never do a sound film because the silent films brought him to success. Charlie Chaplin was just as funny off camera as he was on camera and Ianto made a note to ask Jack more questions about his past in the future and see what else the man knew, who else he'd met. Jack never ceased to amaze.

"I can't believe you never mentioned it before, you know how much I love silent films" Ianto knew he was angry at Jack but he couldn't figure out whether he should slap Jacks body or Owens. It was Toshiko in Jack's body and she hadn't done anything wrong but Jack was in Owens body and since Owen hadn't done anything wrong, it didn't feel right to slap him either. Eventually, Ianto turned to Owens body (Jack) beside him and slapped him but Jack caught his hand halfway and shook his head, putting Tosh's hand back on the table.  
>"I'm sorry" was all he said.<p>

And Ianto was slightly taken a back, because he did look genuinely sorry. But Ianto could tell that Jack was talking about more than just not telling him about Charlie Chaplin. Now Ianto felt bad for making Jack feel bad and he gave him an apologetic smile,  
>"It's alright" he said.<p>

When everyone had finished eating their food, Ianto put all the rubbish away and retried to the archives. He went down there and sat at the little desk he convinced Jack to get him. He put his elbows on the surface and rested his chin on the palm of his hands and just stared at the wall opposite him. Thinking about what he would do if he couldn't get his body back. Everything would be so much different, he wouldn't be able to see his family again. His mum, his siblings, anyone. His relationship with Jack, if it counted as a relationship, would be ruined because he wouldn't be able to look up at Jack and see Owen look back at him. But he couldn't have sex with Jacks body because Tosh was in there and, although Tosh was very nice he didn't feel anything towards her romantically and it wouldn't work at all. He was going to have to start again. What would he tell his family? He could always stage his own death, although that would only really work with a body and Gwen was in his body, although sometimes he wasn't too keen on her, killing her was going a bit far and it was his body, he didn't want to damage it.

Back upstairs in the main area of the hub everyone else was still sitting in the conference room, they weren't talking, they were just sitting there, staring off into space mostly. Thinking about nothing in particular.  
>"I'm going to see if there's any identification marks on the object we found" came Jack's voice suddenly as Tosh forced his body up and went over to her work station.<p>

"I'll put the body away" Owen got up as well, and Jack watched as Gwen's body walked away he also stood up.  
>"I have to feed Janet and Myfanwy so, I'll see you in a few minutes" he got up to leave but Gwen interrupted him.<br>"Jack... What if we can't fix this?"

He gave a loud sigh and turned back to her, trying to look reassuring as he did so.  
>"We will" he told her and then left before she could say anything else on the subject. He walked to the kitchen area and opened the door to the fridge and took out the last stake, making a note to tell Ianto they needed some more. Then he realized Myfanwy needed feeding too.<p>

Speaking of Ianto, where was he. Jack knew that wasn't him in the conference room because they'd all switched bodies. Jack went down to the archives, knowing that is usually where Ianto would retreat to. He saw Tosh's body sitting at Ianto's desk.  
>"Ianto" he called.<p>

Ianto didn't look up, he didn't even twitch. Jack walked over to him and put his hands on the table before waving a hand in front of Tosh's face to get Ianto's attention.. This time it worked.

"Owen... Sorry, Jack" Ianto put his head down instead of looking up.

"We need more stakes for Janet and Myfanwy" Jack said.

"Right... I'll got get some, then" Ianto got up and rummage through his desk looking for his wallet.  
>"I'll go with you, if you like... It's been awhile since we went out of the Hub together" Jack suggested.<br>"Alright then" Ianto didn't sound like he wanted the company and if he was being honest, he didn't. He would rather be alone but he couldn't say now, Jack was the boss, even if he was in Owens body, he was still in charge.  
>"Ianto, if you'd rather go alone" Jack didn't finish but he didn't have too. Ianto knew what he meant. He wanted to be with Jack but at the same time he wanted to be alone ad he couldn't deiced which one he wanted most.<br>"It's fine, I'd be glad to have the company" he said.

Jack didn't question it. He followed Ianto back upstairs, took his coat and frowned a little at the fact that it was slightly too big for him now and then he remember he wasn't i his body anymore. He refused to take the coat off. It was his coat, always had been his coat, always will be his coat. He followed Ianto out to the SUV, handing him the keys. He thought maybe letting Ianto drive would cheer him up a little. The car was silent as they drove to the nearest supermarket.  
>"You can sleep in my bunker tonight if you want" Jack said breaking the silence shamelessly.<br>"Alright" Ianto nodded, his eyes staying fixed firmly on the road. "Where are you going to sleep?"  
>"I don't need to sleep" Jack reminded him.<br>There was one thought Ianto couldn't get out of his head. Jack and Gwen could now be together. Ianto has seen the way they look at each other. Gwen waiting for the right time, Jack waiting for a sign, Ianto only being a way to spend the time until that day finally came. He didn't mind though, not as much as you would expect at least. He was bothered a little bit, but he'd seen it in Gwen and Jacks eyes when Gwen started. He remembered the conversation on her first real day.

_Owen: 'That and that he's gay'_

_Gwen: 'No he's not... Is he?'_

_Tosh: 'Owen thinks so, I don't'_

_Ianto: 'And I don't care'_

_No he's no... Is he?_

She was very quick in responding to that statement. At first, it didn't bother Ianto at all, after all him and Jack hadn't been having sex until shortly after Suzie's second death. They'd flirted a bit sure and Jack really hadn't really expected Ianto to be in his office after ten minutes but he was grateful that Ianto did turn up in the end. Now, Ianto looks back at it and all the other things that had happened since Gwen became part of the team. Remembering the way she'd stayed at his side after he died at the hands of Abaddon. There had been times within the few days that Jack was dead when he wanted to go down there and say a goodbye to Jack properly but Gwen wouldn't leave his side and it made Ianto feel awkward to say the things he wanted to say to Jack with Gwen there. And after John Hart finally left, about a week ago, when Gwen was handcuffed to him and Jack was still at the Hub with Owen figuring things out, he remember Gwen turning around before jumping into the rift and saying _'Tell Jack... Well, tell Jack that I-' _He knew what she was going to say. Everyone knew what she was going to say but she was stopped by Jack turning up to save the day. Like always. Now that Gwen was in his body, she couldn't go home to Rhys like that and if they couldn't fix it, Jack would most likely have no hesitations now that Gwen was free and she would properly have no hesitations in throwing him the sign he'd been waiting for.

Ianto wouldn't try and stop him from leaving. If Jack wanted to go, really wanted to go, it wasn't Ianto's place to tell him he couldn't. Gwen would gladly accept him and Jack would be happy, so Ianto should be happy too. That's the way love works right.

'When did I start refiring to what me and Jack have as love?' he thought to himself, stopping at a traffic light and loosening his grip on the stirring wheel which he just realized was dangerously tight.  
>"Hey, Ianto... Talk to me, what's going on with you?"<br>"It's nothing" Ianto spat out all too quickly as the car started moving again. The light going green, he pulled into the shops car park and un done his seat belt. Jack hummed showing he wasn't very convinced but he got out and lead Ianto into the store. They picked up a basket and filled it with some of the things they needed. Steaks, 10. So it would keep them going for awhile. Milk, they needed some more for coffee, coffee played important role in their work place, keeping them all awake and giving them the energy to run around as much as they do. They picked up some appels because there was an empty bowl on the coffee table in the sitting area of the main floor of the Hub and Ianto said they had to fill it with something because it was making the place look untidy and Jack smiled at Ianto's need for organization. The man was so OCD it was un real. They picked up ice, summer was drawing close and Jack liked putting ice in his drinks when it got warmer, although in Wales it was rarely ever warm even in the summer. Then they went to the check out, considering using self service but neither Jack nor Ianto had the patience for them tonight.

It was dark by the time they left and when they arrived at the Hub they found that Gwen had already curled up on one of the sofa's in the sitting area. Owen was walking up from the medical center and glanced over at Tosh, in Jacks body, who had fallen asleep at her desk. He walked over to her and touched her gently, waking her and telling her it was time to go to sleep. She nodded, smiling softly and making her way over to the seating area and laying down on the other sofa. Owen, who was still in Gwen's body put Tosh's main computer to sleep and then looked up at Jack and Ianto (Owen and Tosh's body) as they came in through the door. They waved at him as he came over, yawning.

"Can I sleep on the sofa in your office, or is that where you're going to sleep?" he asked. Gwen's welsh accent flowing from her lips as Owen spoke.

"No that's fine. I don't need to sleep. You're more than welcome to have it for tonight. Go on Ianto, you need to sleep too" Jack's handed patted the shoulder of Tosh's body as he went to put the shopping away. Ianto nodded and followed Owen up They said goodnight and went their separate ways. Ianto going down the ladder that led to Jacks under-used bed. Owen walked over to lay down on the sofa and close his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Swap:**

Chapter Five-

Jack took out two stakes, one for Janet and one for Myfanwy. He decided to feed Janet first, Myfanwy hadn't had a real visitor for awhile and she was a lot more happy at being petted than Janet was.  
>"Hey Janet" Jack said opening the door to the cell Janet was in, "dinner time" he threw the stake in and closed the door.<p>

Watching through the little window as Janet devoured the meat. He smiled a little. Janet was kind of like a pet. His pet, he decided. Myfanwy could be Ianto's pet.

'_I guess we are sort of a couple now'_ he thought to himself. _'I did ask him out on a date and that's a couple thing... He has been staying over the Hub more often.'_

It was true, Ianto had been staying over more often and he'd stayed over, twice now without them having sex. It was a big step into their relationship for Jack and he was way out of his comfort zone. But Jack knew Ianto was properly out of his comfort zone too, had been out of his comfort zone longer than Jack had been. Ianto have never been with a guy before but Jack had been with many different guys and girls... And aliens. He had a lot of experience. Ianto had only ever had one other sexual partner, Lisa. He'd had other girlfriends, sure enough but Lisa was his first sexual relationship.

_'Learns fast though'_ Jack thinks to himself.

He was in a time when him and his male lover could actually get married and Jack wouldn't mind possibly getting married to Ianto, later on in there relationship. Neither him nor Ianto were ready for that yet, Jack wasn't even sure he was ready to spend nights with Ianto without having sex.

_'It would be nice to be with Ianto forever... If only I could'_ Jack frowned at the thought that he would have to say goodbye to Ianto at some point... For good. Ianto was someone Jack really thought he could spend forever with and not get bored of him but he knew it could never be. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind because, Ianto is here now, I don't need to think about it yet, he went to feed Myfanwy. After coating the meat in BBQ sauce he walked up to her nest and threw the raw meat in, waiting for her to start attacking it. It doesn't take long. He watches her finish and when she lays down, Jack inches over and strokes her leathery skin, talking to her as if she had all the answers.  
>"What do you think, Myfanwy? Do you think we'll figure it out?" the animals only reply is moving closer and nuzzling Owens leg, he chuckles and his hand stops on her sing. "Thanks" he says with a smile. "I can't wait to get my body back... Owens body is just" he searched for the right words. "just not my body" he concludes and once again, Myfanwy nuzzles into his leg. Jack gets up after a few silent minutes and goes down to keep an eye on his sleeping team. He took three blankets out of a storage unit in the basement and went back up to the main level.<p>

As if he was having some kind of outer body experience, Jack looked down at his own body. In there was Toshiko Sato. Tech genius, maths magician and of course, Torchwood team member. Beautiful, brilliant and insecure. Toshiko kept most of her life to herself, it was understandable. In Torchwood, everyone knows everything about each other, wanting to keep a tiny bit of information to yourself isn't being secretive or disloyalty or lack of trust, it's survival. A necessity. The only thing left that will keep you sane in the world that is going out of it's way to drive you crazy. He remembered how she'd delt with everything after the cannibals in the country side. She had came into to work looking tired for weeks. About a month and half after that, her nightmares had finally stopped, she'd started sleeping again and returned to being the same old Toshiko again. Then there was the affair with Mary. Jack sent Mary to her death, he'd lived with that by telling himself it was the only way. The only thing he could have done. Tosh was able to face him again when she had convinced herself that it was Jack's only option to kill her. She was with him when he met the real Jack Harkness. She supported him when he had feelings for the real Captain Jack. Now his head was spinning. Captain Jack, was looking down at Captain Jack while remembering Captain Jack. He tossed the blanket over shoulders and smiled as she snuggled into it, muttering something he didn't quiet hear.

"Never forget how important you are, Toshiko Sato"

He got up and moved over to Ianto. Funny, how two people he'd at some point had feelings for were now together. Ianto, where his feelings currently were and Gwen, who he'd lost feelings for about a year ago, not including the year that never was, including that it was about two years but since that year 'never happened' it didn't make sense to count it. Within her first week and a half, there had been something, a little spark. He never acted on it because she was taken, Jack didn't want to be responsible for making a relationship crash. Gwen deserved a chance to be normal, even with working for Torchwood. Rhys was the only thing in her life that was normal. He gave her the family feel. Something she needed to keep her sane. She'd been through a lot when she got here, the Owen thing was old news and he didn't admit to either of them but, he understood why she did it. She'd been spending so much time at Torchwood that her home life had started to get away from her and because she wasn't there, Rhys wasn't able to keep the sex life alive. He'd stay up late, waiting for her to return and he'd either be too tired when she got in or still upset about her pulling an all nighter the day before that he wasn't in the mood for it. Sex got rid stress and stress was something every Torchwood employee had lots of. Him and Ianto delt with it together, he never knew what Tosh did, Owen spoke often about his one night stands in bars and Gwen wasn't getting any. She also needed someone to discuss the job with. She couldn't tell Rhys, there was a secret thing. Her and Ianto weren't close and Ianto was taken, why she never brought it up with him personally was a mystery, maybe she didn't want to seem like she was struggling? Tosh was properly just as stressed as she was, she could have spoken to Tosh about it, then both of them would get there stress out and Gwen wouldn't risk losing her relationship but she chose Owen and sharing your emotions, worries and doubts with someone, creates a bond, not always sexual -but who are we kidding, really?- but intimate, in a way, he got it. It wasn't planned it just happened. Sex got rid of the stress and if Rhys was putting out, she had to deal with it somewhere else.

"Don't let it drift, Gwen Cooper" he whispered, throwing the blanket over Gwen/Ianto and moved up the stairs with the last blanket.

There, on the sofa in his office, curled up, back to the door, facing the back of the sofa was Owen, only it wasn't Owens body, it was Gwen's body. Owen, who accepted the job at Torchwood after his fiance was killed by an alien. Maybe the aliens they kill on a day-to-day basis give Owen a sense of revenge, like they all owe him his fiance's life. It didn't matter, Owen got the work done and that was what mattered. Despite accepting the Job and bringing new skills and a sense of humor to the Torchwood Team, Owen still put up so many walls, despite having sex with Suzie the walls remained and it seemed that no one would ever be abled to bring them down. Then of course there was Diane, who came through the rift from 1953. Diane left him too. Not through death but through choice and that was properly the worst part about it for Owen, the fact the death was an avoidable thing that tore lovers apart but Diane made that choice, leaving Owen behind when she could have stayed, taken him with her. Why was it that pain always brough people to Torchwood? The only one who wasn't brought her due to pain was Gwen. Jack had been searching for The Doctor, who abandoned him, Tosh was imprisoned by UNIT and not allowed to see her mother again -when she was only imprisoned by UNIT because she worked for some aliens who had taken her mother hostage and threatened her-, there was Ianto who's more or less dead girlfriend brough him in, Owen who's dead fiance got Torchwoods attention. Gwen was attracted by pure curiosity. Sighing he let the blanket fall over Gwen's body, Owen moved her arms and put it over the blanket, burying his first in the fabric and pulling it closer.

"You don't have to suffer alone, Owen Harper."

Jack looked in on the body in his bunker. It was Tosh's body, passed out on top of the covers, it had been an exhausting day, falling asleep straight away was hardly something he should be concerned or angry about, he climbed down the ladder and pulled the covers over the body on the bed. Inside it was Ianto Jones, his lover and he supposed, his boyfriend now, since the whole going on dates thing. Outside, it was Toshiko. Now Jack realized, both Ianto and Toshiko had lost partners, someone they loved and cared about all because of Jack's 'trying to be a hero and save the world' bullshit. They were both a member of the 'Jack killed my girlfriend' club but somehow, they'd both forgiven him and gotten on with it. Ianto even took it a step further and they were now in a relationship. He wasn't complaining, nor was he upset about it. A little confused and surprised but he had Ianto to spend every day and every night with, that made him happy. Made Ianto happy too. As long as both of them were happy and content, did it matter what the past was like? No, of course not. They took each day as it came, went hand in hand through the bad times and the good times. Even if they argue they know the other will still be there when they wake up, know the other won't run away if they don't listen to order and most importantly, know the other will be there to support them if they feel low. Ianto had been the one to convince Jack his feelings for Gwen weren't forever. Ianto didn't tell him they wouldn't be, didn't force him into forgetting about them, Ianto didn't really do anything but he himself and that was what made Jack's feeling switch. Not just switch but grow... A lot.  
>"I think, I might actually be falling in love with you Jones, Ianto Jones" Jack whispered, "gods help me, if I am."<p> 


End file.
